A vehicle typically includes a number of lamps, including headlamps, fog lamps, tail lamps, and other lamps for lighting, signaling, and visibility. The vehicle lamps include an internal light source and often include a projection system having a lens for projecting the light from the internal light source. The lens in the projection system may transmit, redirect, and focus the infrared energy content of sunlight received from the outside environment onto a surface of the lamp that is near or adjacent to the lens, causing thermal effects including diminished aesthetic appearance. This may be avoided by either blocking the incoming sunlight or by increasing the thermal resistance of the surface which receives the focused sunlight. Blocking the incoming sunlight may not be feasible or aesthetically pleasing depending on the configuration of the lamp. Increasing the thermal resistance of the adjacent surface may increase costs. It may be beneficial for the lens to reflect the infrared energy content of sunlight received from the outside environment.